tales_of_link_japanfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of Trials
Introduction Please help filling the guide! Guides Floor 1 - Egg Bear * HP: ?? * Element: None Battle tips Floor 2 - ' * HP: ?? * Element: None Battle tips '''Floor 3 - ' * HP: ?? * Element: None Battle tips 'Floor 4 - ' * HP: ?? * Element: None Battle tips '''Floor 5 - Asbel * HP: ?? * Element: None Battle tips Floor 6 - ''' * HP: ?? * Element: None Battle tips '''Floor 7 - Jade * HP: ?? * Element: None Battle tips Floor 8 - Kohaku * HP: ??' - ' * Element: None Battle tips Floor 9 - Farah * HP: ?? * Element: None Battle tips Floor 10 - Chloe * HP: ?? * Element: None Battle tips Floor 11 - ' * HP: ?? * Element: ?? Battle tips '''Floor 12 - ' * HP: ?? * Element: ?? Battle tips 'Floor 13 - ' * HP: ?? * Element: ?? Battle tips 'Floor 14 - ' * HP: ?? * Element: ?? Battle tips 'Floor 15 - ' * HP: ?? * Element: ?? Battle tips '''Floor 16 - P. Kanonno, Kanonno E. and Kanonno G. * HP: ?? * Element: None Battle tips Floor 17 - Colette and Zelos * HP: ?? * Element: None Battle tips Floor 18 - Nikola and Folgana * HP: ?? * Element: None Battle tips Floor 19 - Rose and Edna * HP: ?? * Element: Earth Battle tips Floor 20 - Stahn and Kyle * HP: ?? * Element: None Battle tips Floor 21 - Meowna * HP: ?? * Element: Fire Battle tips Floor 22 - ''' * HP: ?? * Element: Wind * -100 LC Watch out for the poison! '''Floor 23 - Arietta and Wolves * HP: very low * Element: None * -100 LC Do not target Arietta directly. Prepare a manual board and kill her with an unboosted UR++ MA and 2 strong leaders. Floor 24 - Zagi * HP: ?? * Element: None * -100 LC You will have to kill him twice. Easy fight if you bring 2 rainbow leaders. Floor 25 - Gaius * HP: ?? * Element:None Use a Bash unit equipped with the Challenge Quest hammers, coupled with Lucky Heal / Kongman / Survival active skill Floor 26 - Rowen * HP: * Element:Water * -100 LC Battle tips Floor 27 - Marurun * HP: * Element:Earth * -100 LC Hits very hard. You will need two "Reduces damages by x% when HP is at 100%" leader. Example: 6* Pirate Luke and Reala, 5* Julius and 5* Halloween 2014 Arche Floor 28 - Pascal & Hubert * HP: * Element: Fire * -100 LC * -185 LC gauge cut Battle tips Floor 29 - Tytree * HP: * Element: None * -100 LC Bring a Gravity active skill (removes xx% of the remaining HP) and spam it as much as you can Floor 30 - Dhaos * HP: Approximately 2.5m * Element: This Boss has 3 Phases. The battle begins with several preemptive attacks. He begin with freezing the whole board, then he uses his Arte which makes him invulnarable to delays Thereafter he targets the front row with another freeze atk. And to good last he targets the upper first row tile and inflicts burn. After defeating Phase 1 Dhaos he revives, heals to full HP and inflicts another series of atks. Major difference this time he will fully freeze the first row. After beating Phase 2 this is dhaos final form. He gonna revive again this time not at full HP He will Freeze the front followed by a petrify of the middle row. Aswell he gonna use a tile atk targetting circle triangle and square. Possible Strategy to Beat: You want to start with as much LC as possible for this strat.Ideal be 80ish. For this strat high atk leads such as NY Milla combined with Fairy Tale leon.are recommended. Also a UA unit having petrify prevention is near mandatory.Also.have as much dark units as possible Straight forward flip with triangle leon. do a chain and stack dark elemental weapons with dark type units.A bit risky but it should kill dhaos. in Phase 1. Else SL for an Arte proc. Wouldnt recommend. Straight forward to phase 2. Same strategy as in Part 1. this time though make sure to activate the ani Petrify UA effect else you will have a tough time in Phase 3.Note: upon dhaos defeating 1st time reloading may cause him to be vulnerable to Delay. Incase you need more LC abuse it. Dhaos Phase 3. Now he is very very pissed. as previously mentioned he will now use a tile atk which most definitely will kill you. Ideal be now to be able to flip again and kill him. Note he may stille be vulnerable to delays so you can abuse that. Enjoy your victory. Rewards Category:Events